


Demonic Shooting Star

by LostBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Mabel Pines, F/M, Jennifer's body mix, Lots of Angst, Pines Family, date rape drug briefly used, not sure if bill will show up, the mix leaves after a bit so it devolps into my own ver of demon mabel, transcendence au mix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBear/pseuds/LostBear
Summary: (Starts off with a mix of Jennifer's body, and transcendence au) Mabel is changed after a date with a lead singer, Mabel is forced into demon hood and Dipper, Grunkles try to support her through thick and thin no matter what, they care so much for their bundle of stars and smiles. Family bond made of Carbyne practically. Violence, blood, guilt, heaps of angst, high school age.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Jennifer's Body and this idea hit me with a mix of the Transcendence AU. Hope you like what my mind cooked up.

Mabel twirled around Dipper's room, more like their room, holding several sweaters in her arms before turning to the mirror hanging on the closed door.

They had separate rooms but Mabel used hers as her artistic area and what not but would stay in Dipper's whenever she wanted making it theirs, Dipper didn't really mind rather he like having his twin around more than he let on since their first summer in Gravity Falls, Mabel and her too many near death encounters caused him to keep her closer than before.

Mabel felt the same having Dipper close kept her fears of separation at bay, and his knack for overdoing his research of the supernatural gave her a reason to cover up the fact she was always close to Dipper. She couldn't get rid of the memories of Dipper always putting her first where it was damaging at times and she needed to show in her own way that she cared about him just as much.

"Which one should I wear, Dipper?" Mabel gestured to a few of her nicer, quote 'date wearing sweaters'.

Dipper looked up from the school books he was trying to read but he decided that it was a waste of time when his sister burst into their room about a new date and asking his opinion on everything. He was fine with it usually; if it wasn't for an essay he had forgotten about that was due Monday morning.

He had gained somewhat of a fashion sense, especially since his sister was always asking his opinion and he genuinely wanted to help her.

"Mabel, the white sweater and pink skirt with your usual black flats, oh, and your pink headband."

Mabel squealed tossing the unneeded sweaters on her bed before jumping on to Dipper's bed, throwing her arms around him," thanks Dip-Dop, what would I do without you!" she laughed before running to the bathroom to change.

Dipper shook his head before looking at the few lines he's written on the too spacious lined paper, it was too bad he had to finish it or he would have gone with Mabel and her newest boyfriend, secretly of course.

She came back a few minutes later, lightly done makeup freshly painted on and smiled when Dipper gave the thumbs up when she twirled in the mirror.

The doorbell rang at 6, her date had arrived, and Mabel bounded down the stairs like a woman on a mission. Dipper didn't know this but she was using online dating, her friends found amazing people so why couldn't she?

Her date Nikolai Wolf, stood on her doorstep looking out of place with his dark clothing, 'please be a vampire' her mind whispered treacherously.

"Mabel? He asked just to be sure, as if she hadn't sent dozens of pictures of herself and the house.

"Yes! You have to be Nikolai!" She grinned, thanking the heavens above that her braces had long been taken out or she would have blinded him.

"Can I call you Nik?" She asked as if she was actually giving him an option, but luckily he said yes before heading towards a van that must be his and his bands, wowie she was going out on a date with a lead singer.

Dipper was walking down the stairs to scope out see Mabel's date but he could only see her smiling face looking at him from the door way before she called out," Dipper, there's left overs in the fridge, be back soon!"

The door slammed, his twins laugh echoing off the walls, an ugly feeling coursed through him as if a sign of the dark unknown had crept into his bones.

Dipper scoffed but decided to keep his ringer on full just as a precaution before making his way back to his room to finish the essay. Unknowing that that was the last time he saw his twin the same before she changed.

Mabel was humming as her date drove to where his band was playing at, they rode in the bands van, inwardly chuckling at the rhyme.

It was messy with knickknacks and wrappers but she didn't mind it, it gave it character.

A dirty red curtain separated the back and the front of the bus but she put little thought into it.

She kept glancing at her date, he is just too mysterious with his dark clothing and his shadowed eyes, possible lined with black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow but whatever.

Plus being his bands lead singer, so hot!

He kept catching her looking at him, and he would grin before turning back to the road.

She felt just a tad weird about the way he looked at her but put it to the side for now, because this was her date and she wouldn't ruin it for a little nervous jitters.

He pulled up to a bar she has seen a few times not having been, she was iffy of going in but her date was here so she would be okay as she took his hand.

She chatted with him as he led her in through the backdoor; he would nod but then would say things that made her melt.

They walked over to a three other dressed like Nik, they were nice if a bit fidgety when they spoke to her, which put her ill at ease.

Mabel was given a drink by one of Nik's band mates as she waited for them to play as they continued to set up their equipment.

Sipping it, Mabel noticed that she was quite hidden in her corner which was a given considering her age, but she could see a few classmates hanging around the pool table and sitting at tables possibly drinking soda or maybe not with how loud they were.

Music began to play, Mabel turned back to the little stage where Nik winked at her, flushing she grinned from her spot.

As he began singing, a familiar smell wafted over her and others but waved it away as the music picked up taking back the lost attention.

Someone began to shout fire but for some reason Mabel felt sluggish in her movements, her mind felt disconnected from her body, she moved yet couldn't really feel herself move.

She willed herself to get out, leave the bar, and go home to Dipper to be safe.

Mabel made it outside as she coughed, the smoke leaving her breathless and body aching, her white sweater dirty and smelling of the fire.

The blaze already consuming the wooden building and roaring to life fueled by the spilled alcohol and the bar area.

She was listless standing in front of the flames seeing the color dance, taunting her with its destructive beauty but couldn't get herself to turn and run home, her mind slipping and trying to catch her thoughts.

Nik suddenly appeared in front of her before tugging her away from the destroyed building by the hand, she tried to talk but found words too hard to form without stumbling.

She saw the band van pull up to them; she would be going home and happily got in the back of the van with Nik's help, but even as her mind felt muddled she could feel the unease rise at the back of her throat, "going home?" She finally got out looking at Nikolai from her position.

He glanced over at her from the passenger seat," sure" he chuckled as if there was a joke she wasn't in on making her curl in on herself no longer ignoring the blaring feeling of 'NOT RIGHT! GO HOME! NOT SAFE'.

Mabel frowned trying to get her thoughts in order as the guys talked over her head as if she couldn't hear them, and with that she was clued into why she was in this situation.

She was to be a sacrifice, for some stupid hope to get popular and get rich as a dumb band, she was drugged lightly but still nonetheless drugged which was why she was so out of it.

Scattered around her were books of cult things and demons, causing her metaphorical hackles to rise at the reminder of a triangular menace.

Mabel was going to show these assholes what happens to jerks that get on a Pines' bad side especially one taught to fight by Grunkle Stan, of course with a dash of Grunkle Ford's lessons from the other side of the portal that saved his life.

She knew she needed her phone but as she tried to get her hand to move it flopped, failing her.

Her own body was failing her.

She was going to die.

The van began to slow signaling to everyone that it was time to tie poor Mabel up to make sure she wouldn't escape, the van lurched to a stop before dragging her out into the dark woods.

They brought Mabel to a clearing where she was laid on the ground; she whimpered trying to move, to fight.

One of the guys, Dirk wanted to back out as she stared at him with pleading eyes, she was about to cry in relief before Nikolai changed his mind.

Her voice broke as she pleaded for her life, but would change to threats as she looked at the band gathered around her chanting, ice coursed through her veins seeping into her very bones as Nikolai raised a knife above his head, above her stomach.

She screamed for all her worth no longer quite forming words, her thoughts full of Dipper waiting for her at home, her Grunkles waiting for school to end to see their great nephew and niece.

The knife came down.

Screams echoed throughout the forest before it tapered off to a cold silence.

A damaged body was tossed into a nearby river along with a bloody knife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is changed and Dipper is worried....

A bloody figure crawls out from a river bank, its movement jerky, not quite human but wearing the skin like it was meant to be.

It wondered to a nearby road, as if recognizing where it was began to meander down it nary a thought to its torn clothing or the gory sight of its abdomen.

Another person was on the same road as it farther ahead and the being came towards it, young, male, familiar.

'Classmate' its mind recognized before the thought was shoved away viciously, it shouldn't matter.

Quickly the creature tackled the boy into the woods it had just came from, his weak body falling straight through the underbrush, the night swallowing his screams as it feasted. It was weak and needed sustenance.

As it finished eating, the being needed to hide, to rest.

Find home.

-

Dipper was worried, glancing at the clock on his phone every few minutes; he was pacing between Mabel's and his bed. It was already midnight and Mabel still hadn't come back and his gut screamed something was amiss. His heart soared when he heard the front door creak open and as he rushed down the stairs his stomach dropped, the front door was wide open and the heavy metallic breeze brushed against his face. Dipper shakily walked down the few steps left before heading to the kitchen where he could hear scuffling and things being moved around, "Mabel?" His voice cracked in the stillness.

He stepped into the kitchen to see the fridge wide open and the back of Mabel's bright pink skirt poking out, he sighed in relief but the twisting in his gut kept him on edge.

"Mabel, where have you been? Mabel?" He raised his voice trying to get her attention but froze when his eyes fully took in that his sister was missing a shoe, her sock covered in dirt and whatever else. On the ground the tumble ware that had left overs was empty, he hadn't gotten around to eating the food, too worried about Mabel. Her legs were covered in dried mud and cuts, the skirt had soot stains and red drippings from the sweaters middle where it was a bloody mess. Mabel had turned while he was inspecting her bloody form, his mocha eyes went to her face. Her mouth was covered in blood, her eyes scared him the most, hooded and lightly glowing in the dark kitchen.

She lurched forward causing him to trip over himself hitting the wall, her arms already on either side of his face, caging him.

"Food" Mabel's voice rasped causing Dipper shuddered as he could hear Mabel breathe in as if taking in his sent, like a predator about to pounce on prey.

"Mabel?" He whispered frozen as she pulled away as if slapped before pushing away from him, she hunched over vomiting on the kitchen tiles and his socked feet.

Dipper reached out to his sister but she flinched away, Mabel made another noise not unlike a pained wine before running out of the kitchen and heard the front door slam shut.

Dipper stood in the kitchen his mind blank yet feeling overwhelmed, his sister, something was utterly wrong.

The vomit on the ground was black and it moved like it had its own mind, quickly Dipper began to clean it up as much as he could. He began to cry, Mabel was hurt and he didn't know what to do, but he needed to clean this mess up before their parents came home.

So many things to do and yet there was hardly any time, he lost himself in the scrubbing before finally the kitchen floor was clean of the black sludge.

His body ached before going upstairs and passing out on his bed but not before looking into Mabel's room, staring at Mabel's empty bed.

Mabel groaned as she woke in her backyard, her hands were covered in dirt and heavens know what else caked under her finger nails.

Mabel cringed she tried to sit up but stilled when her mind finally caught up to why she was in her backyard.

They killed her, she was dead, no she was alive her racing heart told her that.

She had felt like something was trying to tear her apart, not the knife Nik had wielded caused this feeling, it felt like her body was too crowded but then the new feeling joined hers as she pulled it in not willing to be torn apart.

She felt information flood into her mind, it wasn't hers and Mabel panicked. She shouldn't suddenly know that the sacrifice went wrong on her end because she fought to hold the demon and take into herself in instead of trying to push it away.

The demon was trying to take her soul when she absorbed it, she wanted to be happy she had accomplished that with only her willpower and maybe the love for family because that was the only thing she held onto in her supposed last moments but couldn't muster any happy feelings to the surface.

Now wasn't this whole situation just peachy.

She was half human and half demon, a hybrid.

Just her luck it was from an online date.

But her thoughts went back to how she got here when flashes of blood and gore she caused hit the forefront of her mind.

She had killed a classmate she had seen at the bar, his blood was on her hands; she ate him like a wild animal.

Mabel was going to throw up, but her body only dry heaved as if refusing to vomit its food.

She knows that she can't eat normal food recalling eating the left overs in the fridge when a picture of Dippers terrified face popped up.

Mabel sobbed, she almost ate Dipper, the demon part of her felt torn it was food but also hers, it had been full when she got home but it wasn't about to pass up for food that was ripe for the taking.

She broke down as the sun began to peak out above the horizon, she looked up tears streaming down her blotched face.

She shuttered standing to her feet, she needed to cover this up, and it left her feeling sick.

Unlocking the backdoor Mabel slipped in making sure not to leave any evidence to say what had happened... happened.

Tiptoeing up the stairs she poked her head into Dippers bedroom, seeing Dipper passed out on his bed didn't help her nerves seeing the stress etched into his brow even in sleep.

Quickly but quietly she went to her room getting a new outfit from her closet, then made her way to their bathroom to shower, after that Mabel put the bloody clothes in a metal bucket before heading outside to burn.

She kept the shoes, they were more noticeable if they went missing, but Mabel cleaned them till they threatened to fall apart.

She couldn't look at herself in any of the mirrors in the house, she was a monster, and she was like Bill now.

Her blood went cold at the realization, what would Dipper say? His twin was like the demon that possessed him, almost killed his family, and caused the apocalypse. You caused it, a fleeting thought accused dampening her mood further at the proof that really she was a monster.

She glanced at her hands, they were bright red and Mabel knew she cleaned them till they were raw.

It was all in her mind no matter that it was true.

She couldn't let Dipper know, he might kill her, and maybe she should.

Trying to act chipper she went to the kitchen seeing remnants of her demonic vomit and so she set out to cover up the spots Dipper missed, how could she let Dipper clean this? The guilt eating at Mabel's heart grew tenfold.

It was near afternoon when she was done cleaning, her thoughts went to how this would work, being a half demon or some kind of catastrophe on legs.

Suddenly she could smell him, paper and ink mixed with salt from tears of last night, she wasn't paying attention and now Dipper was near her, 'he's too close' her mind screamed not wanting to think of harming her brother.

-

Dipper's eyes fluttered open, his head felt heavy, not unlike cotton. He rolled over in his bed before looking at the wall before bolting up, his brown eyes wide.

Mabel!

She was still missing and hurt somewhere.

Quickly getting out of bed and running down the stairs he heard noises in the kitchen, his heart clenched at the echoes of last night.

He snuck towards the kitchen before peeking in, half expecting a feral Mabel to be raiding the fridge again.

Dipper was half right as Mabel stood in the kitchen looking deep in thought but she looked normal. Mabel seemed to feel his eyes as she turned looking at him before grinning," hey bro-bro, finally back from dreamland huh?" She chuckled.

Dipper floundered, he wanted to demand answers to what happened last night but Mabel looked exactly how she was before she left with her date, and he couldn't have imagined what had happened last night.

"Are you okay?" Mabel asked as Dipper stared at her before shrugging her question off," just had a nightmare I guess."

"Well you eat something I'm going to get all my homework done" she laughed at Dippers deadpan look knowing she probably had put off the work till the last minute.

She rushed up the stairs leaving Dipper to his thoughts, he knew what he saw but his sister wasn't giving anything away.

-

Mabel took deep breathes as she ran up the stairs yet it made it worse, his smell was everywhere now that he was moving around.

Her senses were on to the extreme from her fear and anxiety running rampant under the forced cheer she put on to keep her brothers' suspicion at bay even for the moment.

She did have homework but her brain was freaking out on her, still trying to digest all the information the demon had unwillingly given to Mabel but she just wanted to forget everything to believe everything was fine instead of pretending.

She just wanted to scream or punch something; she could feel a growl tear through her throat, vibrating her being with its strength.

Mabel was horrified at the noises she just made, now she was determined to ignore everything demonic she threw herself into all the homework she put off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel feeling sad and what not.

School was eventful, a student had died at the bar fire, even a teacher and a few parents hadn't made it out.  
Mabel wasn't shocked having been in the bar and saw the destruction, but she was saddened by the death either way.  
Dipper was also feeling the melancholy mood circulating around the school, but he was also worried about his sister.  
Her bloody face and body always at the edge of his thoughts, he knew it happened but Mabel was in a mood where she wouldn't budge about revealing anything till she was ready.  
He was worried about what it would take for her to share.  
Mabel looked perfect not a blemish in sight and her stomach was still full not growling once through the day, she felt incredible.  
She wanted to feel like this constantly if it wasn't for what it took as a price.  
But the mood was killed when the band that got her into this mess were proclaimed heroes that saved people from the fire, instead of murderers.

Her blood boiled and she could feel everyone's sudden mood shift to caution but unable to pin point the source.  
'Prey' her demonic side practically purred, she quickly reigned in her anger; she could see when it worked as her classmates relaxed.  
Dipper was looking around suspiciously, the hair on his arm raised when he felt it, like being spotted by a predator and knowing it was hopeless to flee.  
'Mabel' his mind supplied to one of the reasons why that happened, he wanted to disagree but couldn't prove that she was completely innocent.  
Looking at her panicked face, it was different from their classmates; there was guilt and self-loathing causing him to frown.  
But how could she manage that was the question that floated around his head for the rest of the day.

-

Days had passed from 'The Not Quite Death', and Mabel was avoiding Dipper like the plague. Mabel had finally reached the end of her rope as she put a heavier coat of makeup on, her reflection sickly. She sat on the closed lid of the toilet, trying in vain to stop her eyes from prickling, the start of a fresh wave of tears.  
Her stomach was tearing itself apart, begging to be filled with more guilt and hate.  
She was trying incredibly hard to ignore it but the danger of possibly attacking Dipper actually made her stop and weigh the option of killing another person.

Dipper had noticed his sibling starting to look sick and it worried him, was it stress or something else? He could see her staring at him at random times and it sent shivers up his spine, he trusted his sister and knew he was safe with Mabel but a little part of him screamed to run.  
Anyone would tell you that Pines had no self-preservation when it came to family.

Mabel was starving as she walked into the school with Dipper, and she knew that he was worried for her with how close he stayed by her side.  
In a horrible moment that Mabel regretted immediately, she had thought it was like a deer worrying about a starving mountain lion.  
Everyone was still mourning when it came to light another student had been missing and has been found murdered in the woods. Mabel could feel the guilt clawing her insides but everyone took her extreme depressed mood as 'that sweet Mabel Pines, feeling for our loss', not that she was guilty of killing and eating him for dinner.

Mabel found a note in her locker that wanted her to meet after school in the nearby patch of trees people like to call a forest. 'Gravity falls had a real forest', she thought with a small smile. As the last bell rang and Dipper came over to her, "sorry Dippin' Dot I have to go talk to the teachers about my grades" Mabel grinned trying to sound convincing. She knew if she told him the truth he would stay with her or he would talk her out of meeting the note writer and going home instead.

"I'll stay-" he started but was cut off," nope you have to go home and do the dishes before mom and dad get back, it is your turn!" She laughed when he groaned throwing his hands up in defeat. "Fine but be home before dark" Dippers pointed look that spoke more than she would like but left taking her backpack when she said she didn't need it.  
Walking out of the school towards the little forest, she knew this was a bad idea with how hungry she was but Mabel was curious to who would put a note in her locker.

As she passed the tree line, her mouth was watering, she stood in front of a boy she had dated briefly, and he wanted to talk to her alone to get back together.  
He was talking but it was white noise and probably a waste of time.  
She was frozen trying to keep the hunger at bay when his lips on hers caught her off guard.  
Mabel wanted to push him away but the hunger physically hurt, clawing at her insides.  
Her fingers were pulling him closer and she could tell he was a little bit panicked when she wouldn't let him go, her nails acting more like claws sinking into its prey to keep it still.  
Mabel could feel the changes, her eyes tingled for a moment and his panicked breathes answered her.  
She gave into the hunger as it snapped like a rubber band under pressure, Mabel felt like she was sitting backseat of her mind.  
Disconnected like watching a movie, her hands were tearing into her ex, raising chunks of meat to her mouth to be devoured.  
He was still screaming but he died somewhere between feasting and the moaning of bliss of finally being sated.

When she finally came back to reality, Mabel could only choke back her sobs of having killed another person but she would finally be able to be around Dipper, she tried to justify but she knew it was still wrong.

Mabel got to her feet from her crouched feeding position to get as far away from the body as she could, the sun was already getting ready to set. Sneaking home caused her to be later than she'd like but the blood on her was too risky to try to run home. Hopefully Dipper covered for her as she neared home and seeing Dipper's light on, her parent's room dark.  
Bending down she picked up a pebble and through it at the bright window before hiding under the patio. She could hear the window open, "Mabel?" He whispered probably looking around the front yard.  
"I need to tell-no I need to show you something outside" her voice kept breaking and of course he didn't question his sister as he heard her voice laced with panic.

Dipper quietly passed their parents room before rushing down the stairs to the backdoor, he should have felt relived Mabel was going to come forward with her secret, but the dots he didn't want to connect but knew were there showed a picture he didn't want to acknowledge.  
He closed the door behind him as he scanned the backyard, he heard shuffling in one of the bushes they had but Mabel's voice stopped him from going near it.  
"Don't. I just need a few seconds" she said firmly getting her thoughts in order, "Dipper do you love me?" She asked out of the blue.  
"Ye-of course Mabel" he answered automatically, "no matter what?" Mabel added.  
"No matter what happens Mabs I will always love you" Dipper tried to pour all his love for his sister into his words, and he waited for Mabel's reaction.  
"I've done bad things Dipper, horrible things" she whimpered, Dipper sucked in a breath trying to keep calm, " come out Mabel" his voice airy unlike the firm tone he wanted.  
"I'll explain everything but don't- I don't know freak out" Mabel stressed before stepping out of the bushes, Dipper froze in his place.  
Mabel, sweet Mabel had blood on her face and dripping onto her sweater.  
It was a shadow of what had happened That Night but as he looked into her eyes he could see the fear and more importantly he saw his sister in those eyes.  
"I died Dipper" she started as she plopped into the ground when Dipper didn't make a move to run and he stiffly sat on the ground watching Mabel.

"That night I was killed, murdered by this cult of assholes, they sacrificed me Dipper, and the only reason I'm here is because I absorbed the demon instead of trying to throw it out." She stopped taking in Dippers horrified expression. "I was supposed to be a sacrifice but instead I ended up absorbing the demon that tried to take my soul, unlikely but it happened. I took its knowledge, its powers supposedly if the info is right, and its hunger. It was like autopilot when I killed one of our classmates, he survived the bar fire and I ate him. It was horrible I couldn't stop myself! And then I'm trapping you in the kitchen and I could have hurt you Dipper, I could have killed you."

"I wanted to pretend it was all a whack nightmare and it was working kind of until the hunger came back. I was so scared that I'd hurt you that I tried avoiding you. Today I lied to you, I wasn't going to talk to my teachers. There was a note in my locker from one of my ex's and I was curious. I shouldn't have gone since I was so hungry. But next thing I know is that he is kissing me and it felt like I was in my mind but not in control. I killed him and ate him. I'm a monster. I'm just like Bill!" Mabel sobbed into her hands not brave enough to see her twins face.  
Dipper sat there on the cool ground, hands running through his hair before tugging at it roughly. He breathes heavily trying to stay calm, state the facts.  
His sister was some form of demon now, she has killed and ate two people already, and she trusted him with this information.  
"Mabel you will never be like Bill" his voice drew her attention but kept her eyes down," I knew that something was wrong and I still trust you with my life" Mabel's eyes shot to his face at his admittance.  
"We need to leave" Dipper suddenly said," we can go back to Gravity Falls, Grunkle Ford will know what to do!" He talked more to himself than Mabel.  
Mabel could only nod along, Dipper was the brains and she trusted him without hesitation, Mabel was the heart and more often than not the muscles in situations.  
Dipper stood up," come on Mabel, we need to get you cleaned up" he lent his hand to her and Mabel could only stare at it before taking it in hers.  
Looking at their hands, her hand had dried blood coating it but Dipper only squeezed her hand tighter when she tried to keep it loose.  
Finally she pulled her eyes to Dippers and she could only find love and loyalty in those eyes and it warmed her to the core that he stood by her, a monster of a sibling.  
They sneaked back into the house and to Dipper's room, showering and hiding the slightly bloody sweater in the bathroom for the time being, she came back out looking like nothing had happened.  
As if her life wasn't falling apart, like she wasn't a murder, not a cannibal.  
Just Mabel, Dipper's twin sister who he loves.  
Mabel looked at the door think about going to her room but she didn't want to leave her twin's side. Looking back at Dipper already under his covers watching her debate where to sleep, scooting over he lifted his blanket patting the open spot. Mabel grinned jumping into his bed, snuggling into his form.  
Dipper only chuckled as they tried to hold each other as close as they could, trying to keep the pieces together.  
Wanting to shield the other from the horrors they were facing.  
They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's embrace, keeping the world out and providing comfort for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pines reunion!

Mabel woke up first, content wrapped in blankets and cuddled up with her brother.  
The demon in her purred, claiming Dipper as hers and no one else's.  
She would protect him, as he has protected her.  
Mabel was the same height if you asked Dipper even at this age, she honestly had half an inch on him, but he was still a stick compared to her.  
She was fuller, but she had muscles unlike Dippers twig arms but she could feel the power that coursed through her, she knew she was stronger than she should be, everything had an extra ompff.  
Dipper's nose was on her throat, hot puffs of air, and Mabel nuzzled her face into his hair.  
Dipper woke to purring, they didn't have a cat, he turned his head to see Mabel snap out of her purring. He grinned, this was too good, and Dipper chuckled making Mabel flush before light nudging Dipper.  
They laid content in each other's presence, the sun was up, the curtain still pulled back from last night, so it had to be nearing afternoon, and thankfully it was a Saturday.  
Finally they dragged themselves from the bed knowing their parents could come in anytime and get the wrong idea," Dipper, what did you tell mom and dad last night?" Mabel asked as they changed facing away from each other.  
"That you were sick so you went to bed before they showed up" Dipper explained before they went down the stairs to the kitchen.  
Dipper poured himself a bowl of cereal before sitting at the kitchen table beside Mabel who looked longingly at the bowl before shaking her head to clear her mind.  
Their parents walked into the kitchen ashen faced after Dipper had finished his cereal and dirtied another thinking ahead to keep up the cover of Mabel eating.  
The twins paused their conversation when they saw them, " Mom? Dad?" Mabel asked uncertainly. "Another student was found" their dad answer finally making Mabel still in her seat but their parents thought nothing of it.  
Dipper kept calm, "mom, dad I think Mabel and I should leave to Gravity Falls" he proposed knowing this was a good as any chance. His parents only stared at him before they looked at each other," I'm scared" Mabel sniffles laying it on thick, "I don't want Dipper to be next!" Dipper could feel their parents give under the pressure, but they only said they'd talk about it before they shooed the twins out.  
Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand as they walked out, Mabel looked so unsure of herself and he needed to keep showing her that he was here for her. They head back to their room, Mabel started to knit a new sweater but this one for Grunkle Ford next time she saw him.  
Mabel could still hear their parents discussing shipping the teens to Gravity Falls, she knew they would with their act and basic parent worry wanting what's best for their children.  
She couldn't wait to see her Grunkles again but then she froze in her knitting, how would they react to her now, they'll be disgusted.  
Grunkle Ford might even kill her on the spot once he finds out since his dealings with Bill, Mabel's body shook on her bed.  
Dipper noticed immediately when the soothing sounds of Mabel knitting stopped, shifting to be beside her Dipper pulled Mabel into a hug, he started whispering 'it's okay' in hopes she would calm down.  
"What if Grunkle Ford kills me? Or Grunkle Stan doesn't love me anymore!" Mabel suddenly spoke shocking Dipper of her fears," Mabel, Grunkle Ford would not ever lay a hand on you, I wouldn't let him. Plus Grunkle Ford loves you but just doesn't know how to show it. Grunkle Stan will never ever not love you, you're like the apple of his eye! You could probably do every bad deed in the world and he'd still think you're perfect" he tried to soothe his sister's worries.  
He knew Stan loved him but he also knew that his sister was his Pumpkin, he wasn't upset because Grunkle Ford unsubtly made it known Dipper was his favorite of the two.  
Mabel soaked up the encouraging words like a sponge before calming down fully, she hugged Dipper back with a soft, "thanks bro-bro" before going back to knitting.

-

At dinner the twins were freaking out, they hadn't tested what would happen if Mabel ate normal food. Slowly she chewed up the meatloaf before swallowing and almost gagged at the bland taste. Dipper watched her like hawk ready to be a distraction as he ate his food, as she ate a few more bites before saying she was full. Her parents thinking she might still be sick let her sip her water, "we discussed it and we've called your Great uncle Stan and he said he can take you in" their mother spoke finished eating.  
The twins practically wiggled in their seats at the news," thank you" the twins repeated till their parents cracked a smile at their behavior.  
"I just want you two safe from whatever monster is roaming the streets" added their mom as their father nodded," I hope they catch him, put him away for life so he doesn't hurt anyone else" he huffed.  
Dipper finished eating could practically see his sister's genuine grin turn to plastic, "can we go pack? When do we leave?" Dipper asked taking all the attention.  
"You'll leave tomorrow bright and early since Stan said he would love to have you as soon as he can, we already have the bus tickets" their dad said while handing the two their tickets before the twins shot off to their rooms, hands clasped in a tight grip.  
"Don't take that personally" Dipper immediate went to soothe his twins hurt," I am a monster, Dipper!" Mabel growled before cringing at her own voice.  
Dipper pulled his hand from hers before pulling her into a hug, and he's noticed that just like a cat his scent seemed to calm her down.  
Mabel breathed in deeply as she hugged Dipper, his scent was overlaid by hers and it actually settled her nerves.  
Finally pulling away from each other they began to pack their old suitcases with clothes and anything they needed for Gravity Falls.  
They slept in her bed this time, they couldn't wait to see their family but also anxious of their reaction.

-

Dipper woke up first, Mabel's head tucked under his chin, her arms looped around his torso to pull him closer like a teddy bear, his arm draped over her.

He could feel her rumbling purr, Dipper sighed knowing they need to get up and get dressed for the trip.

Mabel wined lowly as Dipper shifted to sit up, her mocha eyes opened slowly taking in his grin before the purring stopped.

She was still uncomfortable but tried to get use to the new quirks, exaggerating her stretch and draping her arms on to Dipper's shoulders as if to drag him back to the warm cocoon of blankets.

"Morning" Mabel greeted sleep still making her words fuzzy," morning" he said back, if a bit lazy.

Dipper was tempted but steeled his resolve as he pushed himself off the bed and almost causing Mabel to fall face first on to the floor- if it wasn't for her new reflexes catching herself from the painful fall.

Dipper looked at the time before cursing softly they only had an hour and a half before the bus would take them to Gravity Falls, quickly going through his closet and dresser for clean clothes as Mabel slunk off her bed after seeing her brother rush around.

Huffing she went to get a sweater out of her closet, she pulled out an oversized pink sweater with a shooting star, a small smile crept on to her face.

Dipper left to the bathroom to change as Mabel pulled a purple skirt from her dresser.

Dipper came back to the room to see Mabel in her signature pink sweater and star logo, and purple skirt with black flats.

Mabel grinned, "just like old times?" She gestured to their outfits, as Dipper noticed he too was wearing what he wore the first time in Gravity Falls.

Cargo shorts and an orange shirt, all he needed was the blue vest and his hat but Wendy still had it but he had hers as replacement.

They've taken to switching hats each summer but this time was for a far less innocent get away from school.

"Just like old times" Dipper agreed before grabbing his suitcase and backpack from his room, Mabel followed suit as they made their way down stairs where their parents were waiting for them.

Driving the kids to the bus stop, the car was quiet safe for Mabel lightly humming to singing whatever song on the radio caught her fancy, Dipper settling with watching the familiar scenery pass by.

Their parents stayed with the kids at the bus stop till the loud unmistakable sound of a bus getting closer, both twins getting a hug and kiss and a promise to keep in touch before driving away as the bus pulled up.

Dipper took and squeezed Mabel's hand and getting a reassuring squeeze back before letting go both getting on the bus handing their tickets to the driver as they went.

Mabel tossed her backpack on the floor after plopping on the backseat of the empty buss, Dipper sat beside Mabel, putting his backpack by his feet.

The ride was uneventful except for the gross things they found under the bus seats, but Mabel did look like she was trying not to run back to California when they crossed the state line but he kept an arm around her trying to keep her calm.

Both of them fell asleep on each other from the emotional roller-coaster, they were awoken when the bus lurched to a full stop and the noisy creek of metal on metal signaling the door opened, Mabel woke up quickly at the heightened noise, jostling Dipper awake in the process.

Mabel peeked out of the window to see her Grunkles standing at the bus stop looking like they just had an argument, but they're shoulders weren't tense signaling it wasn't serious.

Mabel breathed in deeply, even if her Grunkles were going to hate her she couldn't help running out of the bus and right into Stan's awaiting arms already knowing she was going to leap into his arms, Ford couldn't help being reminded of big cats pouncing with how agile the jump was.

Mabel let go of Stan and rushed at Ford and only caught her because of his reflexes from the other side of the portal, he spun them around knowing if he tried to stand still he'd be knocked to the ground.

Almost like catching a baseball when Stanley and him were kids, letting the baseball lose its force as you caught it moving with it instead of holding still causing your hand to take the brunt of the force.

Dipper jogged out of the bus with both their backpacks and suitcases hearing his sister chatter away and his Grunkles chuckles, he sighed as the bus left them, but laughed as Ford pulled him into a hug after letting Mabel go.

"I've- we missed you so must Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" Mabel practically screamed hopping in her place as Dipper handed her her backpack, "me and point Dexter missed you little gremlins too" Stan said as he took Dipper's hat off and ruffled her twin's hair.

Dipper swatted at his hand, snatching Wendy's hat back and back on to his head to cover the mused hair grumbling.

"Stanley and I, have missed you as well" Ford stressed proper grammar as Stan tossed him a withered glare at the correction, the twins grinned nothing has changed but for the better.

"Let's go home" Mabel suddenly burst wanting to be at the mystery shack, the older pines had taken the house back from Soos when they were done traveling, Soos was living with Melody, she had moved to Gravity Falls.

Stan took Mabel's suitcase from her grasp, "I got it Pumpkin" Stan smiled at her, Ford took Dippers as well to the parked car, El Diablo.

Dipper squeezed her hand as he passed her, Mabel was going to cry because her Grunkles were going to hate her, and she was going to miss this so much.

Mabel trailed after Dipper, jumping into the back seats, both buckling up at Fords pointed look from the passenger seat.

Mabel was soaking up the idle chatter between her twin and Grunkles, relishing the time that would be taken from her.

Dipper as if by twin connection, felt her mood shift further, and he brought her in the conversation.

"Oh and Mabel has been doing a lot in school, she's even making a business with her sweaters!" Dipper told his Grunkles making Mabel flush as Stan proudly looked back at her through the rear view mirror.

"That's my girl, using school to her advantage, how much you maken'?" Stan questioned pride tinged his voice, "the price changes a lot, counts on who it is and the design they want and-" Mabel began to explain as Stan listened to her ramble.

Ford sent a look at Dipper, Dipper just mouthed 'later' not wanting to ruin the mood he got his sister into.

Dipper knew his Grunkles might spazz out for a moment or two but he had high hopes, maybe he was taking Mabel's missing optimistic personality.

Stan and Ford were sharing looks, something had gone wrong or else the kids would have taken care of whatever beast was haunting the school, it couldn't be human with the reports of the murders gave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pines stick together...no matter what!

Mabel was fidgeting at the table, Dipper was wringing his hands together under the table, "I can't eat, sorry I'm still sick and it's still messing with my stomach but I'll eat later" Mabel felt she wasn't lying mostly twisting her words.  
Ford was staring at her, trying to pick her apart in her seat, but Stan was looking at her with worry which made her stomach knot.  
Dipper knew that it was time to explain but Mabel had put it off for a few days now, he knew she was hurting from the hunger beginning to strengthen.  
He knew he was safe even as she starved herself; last night was the scariest moment that tested the bond they shared.

In the middle of the night Mabel rose from her bed and crawled onto his bed, Dipper half asleep didn't realize the danger he could have been in, he had even opened his blankets making sure Mabel was covered and tucked into his side.  
Her breath was on his throat, lips pressed against his jugular, her arms wrapped around him tightly.  
His mind finally caught up to what was happening when he heard her rasp," Dipper I'm so...hungry. It hurts" Mabel whimpered causing his heart to clench.  
Dipper kept calm as his twin tried to bury her head in the crook of his neck, she wasn't going to hurt him, and his hurt twin was seeking comfort.  
His arms wrapped around her pulling her close, Dipper kept his breathing and heart level as calming as possible trying to draw Mabel back to sleep, to sleep over the pain.  
In the morning Mabel looked horrified but Dipper knew better, she even at her starving state didn't take a bite of him, he trusted her even if she didn't trust herself.

Dipper threw Mabel a look, tell them, she gave him a pitiful one in return.  
"I'm so sorry, please don't hate me! I didn't mean to an-and" Mabel began to sob causing the older pine twins to take a step towards her but drew back when she flinched.  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this! I wasn't supposed to die!" she cried out her bottled emotions spilling out as the men stood there watching their great niece break down.  
Dipper took one of her hands when she began to yank harshly on her hair," I-i was sacrificed but I took the demons life and mixed it with my own. Now I'm a monster! Grunkle Ford please don't kill me! I still want to live even if I don't deserve to, I can't leave Dipper! I've done horrible things Grunkle Stan! Please don't hate me, I killed people, those murders were mine. I ate those people. I was just so hungry and I snapped, i-it hurt so much. I haven't hurt Dipper yet which is a blessing with how close I've been to him at those times" Mabel squeezed Dippers hand as her crying got even heavier.

"She won't hurt me, it's either because we are twins, blood family and her demonic side acknowledged that or I'm just trusted. Or both" Dipper cut in watching their Grunkles faces pale and their stances shift to straighten or curl in on themselves, he could sympathize with them.  
Stan moved first leaning heavily on the kitchen counter," how?" Stan's usual sting voice absent as if like a meek breeze, Ford plopped in to a chair looking conflicted.  
"I was on a date with a guy I met and at the bar he took me to I was drugged, they took me to a place in the woods where they sacrificed me, where they killed me. They dumped me in the river. It was so scary I was there but not there in my mind when I came out of the river, I killed a classmate, then I went home and scared Dipper. Scared myself. I snapped after a while of holding the hunger off, I didn't mean to but it happened, after that I told Dipper everything and he came up with coming here."  
Mabel was shaking as she watched Stan's face, she couldn't bare the thought of watching it turn to disgust and hate but couldn't pull her eyes away, but was perplexed when Stan didn't react like she thought.  
Stan looked like he aged a few years, expression pained but his eyes soft on her shaking form.  
Dipper was watching Ford, he was the one Dipper was a bit hesitant about but he knew Ford would be the most useful.

Her hands shook in front of her face, "I felt so disgusted with myself, I can't wipe the blood from my hands and in the mirror I still see my mouth covered in their blood. I should be killed." Mabel looked at Ford then as if begging and Dipper was horrified when Ford's hands moved, Dipper pulled Mabel behind him.  
It was awkward with both of them sitting in chairs but Dipper paid little mind, Stan looked like he would jump in front of Dipper but Ford placed his hands on the table.  
"Mabel, I will do no such thing" Ford stated exhaling a shaky breath, "we will work through this, as a family" he reached out to her as Mabel came out from behind Dipper, her small hands placed in Fords hands.  
She clutched at them with strength he knew she should have, Ford smiled weakly at his great niece, he was hurt they thought they should be scared of him with this information but he can rationalize why.

Mabel obviously thought she was the new Bill Cipher, and they all knew how his dealings with Bill have left him.  
Stan was trying to hold himself strong, his great niece, his pumpkin was suffering and needed them and all he wanted to do was fight whatever he could.  
Fight her fears away, fight whoever did this to her, to fight the trials they would face.

Dipper was relieved that nothing awful had happened, everything was okay and he wished it would last.  
Mabel was in a state of awe, her Grunkles were still with her, they still loved her, and they were still hers.

Stan hugged Mabel as close as he physically could, like he could take all her pains if he hugged hard enough.  
"Thank you" Mabel whispered into his ear and made Stan's eyes sting, "we're Pines, we stick together no matter what trouble we get ourselves into" Stan said trying to put all his love and all the other family baggage into his voice.

Ford had gone down to his lab to see if he had anything even remotely similar to her case, he wanted her to come down so he could write notes or little experiments and she understood.  
Dipper would be with her through the whole ordeal, her hunger was always at the edge of her thoughts but at least all her emotions kept numbing it for the time being.

Stan stayed above to man the Mystery Shack, Wendy and Soos had shown up for work asking about the twins but Stan said they were bonding with Ford so they let it be.  
Stan was worried for Mabel, his sweet niece was a demon or half demon it was very daunting to think about but she was still his pumpkin above all else.

Ford sat in one of his many swivel chairs littering the room; Mabel sat in front of him looking weary, Dipper pulled up a chair next to his twin for moral support or otherwise helps to keep the hunger at bay.

"Who sacrificed you?" Ford asked bluntly trying to keep a calm facade up at her shudder, Mabel chewed her lip, "my date, Nikolai Wolf and his band" Mabel whispered and Dipper clutched her hand.

"Do you know the time it takes between meals before you start to crave?" Ford said as he wrote down little things he noticed different about Mabel, "maybe a week? I know it wears off when I start to look like this, like I'm sick" she admitted gesturing at herself.

"Do you think raw meat of animals would sate your hunger?" Ford tapped his pen against his lips in thought at Mabel's shrug; it would be the first test.  
"Dipper, go upstairs and check the fridge or freezer for any raw meat" Ford ordered waving his hands at a reluctant Dipper, Mabel looked queasy," it will be fine" Ford reassured both twins.

Dipper ran up the stairs to find four steaks, probably planned for dinner but now all for his sister.

Ford was smiling reassuringly at Mabel, or at least he hoped it was, as she watched him watching her.

"What if it doesn't work?" Mabel asked as Dipper ran down the stairs carrying four steaks," we will try other things" Ford sighed knowing his niece was just worried over the worst outcomes.  
"Look Mabel! Grunkle Ford! I found four steaks but we could test how far it has to be raw for Mabel to eat" Dipper said causing Ford to nod approvingly, such a smart boy trying to look out for his sister.

Mabel smiled at her brother; Dipper smiled back even brighter seeing his twin's smile again after telling her family her secret.  
Ford looked around his lab before sighing; he slammed one of his desks with a thick book causing a large bang to echo through the mystery shack.  
The twins waited a baited breath to see what Ford was up to when they could hear the vending machine open and rapid footsteps down the stairs, Grunkle Stan stood taking in the room with ragged breath.

Stan seemed to catch on to what happened with that quick sweep up his eyes, scowling at Ford," okay wise guy, what do you want?" Stan growled.  
"Can you cook these up, one rare, medium rare, well done, please Stanley" Ford gestured to the steaks in Dippers arms who shifted like a child caught red handed at Stan's dubious look.

Mabel sat at the kitchen table, 4 steaks in front of her; she fidgeted at being the center of attention.

There were a few slices cut off of each curtesy of Stan, Mabel chose the well done steak piece first.

As she chewed it made her queasy, spitting it out in a trashcan Dipper brought over, not wanting the black vomit to make an appearance on the wooden floor.

"It's okay Sweetie try the other ones" Ford urged at her melancholy expression at the failure.

Mabel went down the line; the medium rare was tolerable if only because of how rare Stan made it, she found that the rare steak was good enough to pass in public yet still feeding her hunger.

Dipper hugged her after she ate the steak and the raw one once the hunger emerged, she looked feral tearing into it but her family stayed by her side ," how do you feel?" Dipper asked and Mabel knew he was talking about her hunger.

"I'm full" Mabel whispered in awe before turning to her Grunkles pulling Dipper with her into their arms.

Soft sniffles of thanks and whispered I love you's were muffled between the family hug.

Mabel pulled away slowly, she couldn't believe her hunger was gone if only temporary, she could do things with the family now without having to watch herself too closely.

Stan sighed heavily in relief as Mabel seemed to go from sickly to glowing, her skin now a healthy hue and no longer sunken in. Her smile was even brighter, or maybe that was just him having only seen tight close lipped smiles from his great niece since her return.

Ford could only hold his hands together, he knew there would be more to this than eating habits and he wanted to be prepared but right now he let it be as he watched Dipper bask in Mabel's attention looking as lively as she did before the change.

Mabel skipped out of the kitchen to the gift shop, Dipper not even half a step behind her, Soos was the first she saw and promptly jumped on his back in a surprise hug.

Soos laughed," what's up dudes? Feeling better?" Mabel could only nod rapidly making her dizzy before shimmying off Soos's back.

"Yeah! All better and ready for action!" Mabel laughed making Soos smile widen having not heard her laugh since her return no matter his numerous attempts.

"What am I, invisible?" Wendy joked pulling Mabel in for a hug which Mabel happily snuggled into trying to bring Wendy as close as she could while she can.

Mabel had missed interacting with Soos and Wendy but she didn't want to risk snapping around them so she had kept her distance, with the help of Dipper running interference.

Dipper stood to the side watching his twin flourish under the two elders' attention having been longing to be close to them.

He shrieked when Wendy took her hat off his head and ruffled his hair, Dipper sighed as Wendy laughed at his expression.

She plopped his pine tree hat on his head retaking hers, "gonna miss my hat?" Wendy gestured chucking, Dipper shakes his head, "nah I've missed my cap" and it was the truth he had missed his hat.

Dipper no longer harbored any romantic feelings for Wendy more like Wendy had taken to being the twins older sister, Wendy had liked that since she would gain a little sister when all she had were brothers.

Mabel was sitting on the counter, Wendy behind her reading a magazine, Soos repairing a shelf Dipper had accidentally leaned on causing it to fall.

Dipper was humming disco girl as he picked up the fallen merchandise, Ford and Stan were by the employee only door arguing about something in the museum part being unrealistic and that being the point.

Mabel relished the calm and normal scene as her legs lightly swung near the floor, she was still relatively full still and she has begun to eat breakfast with the family.

Obviously her breakfast was slices of raw meat, and Dipper had been encouraging of everything and had been a great pillar to lean on.

Mabel stopped her swinging when she felt a sudden wrongness wash over her, she knew it had to do with her demonic side but she couldn't quite place it but it was urging her to look around for something amiss, to protect her possessions.

Ford noticed Mabel's absence well after she had left but he didn't bring immediate attention not wanting to alarm Wendy or Soos of Mabel's...condition.

Subtly leaving the shack he could see Mabel walking, no, prowling near the tree line.

From his research and personal experience there were gnomes and a few other of gravity falls creatures hiding in the underbrush, they had come to take a peek at the newest creature staking claim of an area and were horrified to see a demon.

They had all gone through Bill Cipher and Ford could see them fleeing once Mabel openly growled at them.

Dipper had come outside to find Ford when he saw his sister, growling at the forest like a mountain lion he'd seen once guarding its den.

Mabel turned toward them but not after shooting looks into the dark shades of trees, the message clear.

MINE. DO NOT CROSS.

Ford hasn't noticed the appearance of Dipper at his side watching Mabel as well until Dipper walked passed him towards her.

Dipper kept up an air of cool and collected to try to soothe his sister once he saw her face drop at the sight of them having seen her do that, "hey sis, what was that about?" He asked because honestly he wanted to know so he could help her.

"I just felt like something was wrong, and then I saw them, gnomes and other nerd things from those journals and I just knew that I had to scare them away or else"

"Or else what?"

"I don't know it's all weird feelings and stuff, I just feel like I need to protect you more so than what I was able to before" Mabel whispered surprising Dipper at her honesty.

Dipper sighed," I want to protect you too, even though you could probably kick my butt twenty fold now" Mabel snorted, "twenty fold?"

Dipper nodded," you could kick my butt tenfold before but now your like double that!" And Mabel grins mock flexing as they walk back to the shack where Stan and Ford were whispering to each other.


	6. Mabel and Ford bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Ford are bonding through the mess, Mabel thinking she's a freak and Ford opening up to her about how he felt he was a freak and they both love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a block in the plot so here is a little side thing to hold ya'll over for a bit! Sorry!

Mabel sighed unintentionally louder than she had meant as she sat at the kitchen table slumped over, staring at the cup of Mabel juice in front of her face.

Dipper was out with Pacifica for one reason or another but Mabel would sum it up to those dorks dancing around each other, too nervous to make the first move.

Mabel thought of going into the woods but the other supernatural beings were either too scared of her after that episode of a missing Dipper or were sucking up which was plain weird.

Plus Grunkle Stan was busy in the gift shop saying he didn't need her at the moment so she could relax in the house, which was fine if not a little lonely.

Mabel took a small sip of the juice careful not to accidentally drink one of the many plastic dinosaurs and other inedible decorations swirling around.

She hadn't been able to muster up the courage to invite Candy or Grenda and when they tried to show up to see her they'd be turned away with an excuse of her hiding.

It made her heart break for hurting her friends but it would hurt more if she did something to show how freaky she was now, so she kept them away for the time being.

Ford walked in to see his great niece staring into her concoction of glitter and plastic sugar filled cup, and when he stayed up a longer and a few cups worth missing from the pitcher, well it wasn't anyone's business.

Of course Ford and Stan made sure to have edible glitter readily available in Mabel's reach for her juice, they were rewarded the sun in a smile for that.

Mabel didn't look up from her glass until Ford sat down on the other side of her jarring her from her thoughts; Ford cleared his throat trying to think of something to say.

"Mabel, I know it's been hard for you and know that I am here for you when you want to speak your mind" Ford wanted to make sure that she knew she had him to talk to but was surprised when she opened her mouth right after.

"Grunkle Ford, I'm a freak" Mabel uttered as her eyes lowered back to the cup, she didn't know why she let that come out but it was too late for her to take those words back.

Ford sucked in a breath, that word striking a cord in his very being, of course she would feel like that and he could relate.

"So am I"

"No you're not!"

Ford held up his right hand in response, his six fingers wiggled in her direction making Mabel frown.

"You're still not a freak Grunkle Ford" Mabel argued but stopped when he lifted up his hand for silence.

"Mabel, if you consider me normal unlike other people have in my life, than why should I think my niece is a freak? I am aware that you are now a supernatural anomaly or at least part of one but you are still my niece that likes glitter and stickers" he chuckled trying to keep the heavy weight of the conversation from settling, Mabel looked at him as if he hung the stars in the sky at that moment.

Ford lost his breath as Mabel flung herself into his body making him nearly topple out of the chair, "you're the best Grunkle ford! I love you so much!" Mabel kept babbling into his ear as his arms wrapped around her.

"Mabel?" Dippers voice called somewhere in the house, Mabel perked up slipping out of Ford's arm like water.

Mabel winked with a grin before running out of the kitchen to find Dipper; Ford could hear a crash and a girly scream of, "MABEL!" undoubtedly Dipper being tackled by Mabel.

He could only shake his head at the twins' antics as he drank the rest of Mabel's abandoned cup, he expertly avoided the plastic toys littered in the drink, Ford would need the energy to deal with opening his heart to his niece about one of his biggest insecurities.


End file.
